


Waterpark Shenanigans

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: Cat, Kara, and Carter go to a waterpark for the weekend





	Waterpark Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to do something different and new. Take Kara out of the stressful situations that would be going on in National City and put her somewhere she can relax. Thought it'd be fun to explore this side of Kara. This will be a short multichapter fic. I hope you guys enjoy the first part

_"Kiera!!!!"_

Cat felt as her pride began swelling at her bellow, and a smug smile on her face as she felt how her assistant jumped at her call. There was a certain level of pleasure she got from just watching someone like Kara squirm.

On Kara’s end, she  _ did _ jump, hair completely raised. Usually she could hear the way her boss got ready to shout her name in rage but this time, this time she was caught completely off-guard.

She came rushing in, stumbling over her feet as she tried to reach the CEO’s desk in a single stride. Once she finally seemed to find her footing she looked up at the older woman, adjusting her glasses back to the right place; the woman couldn’t help but smirk at the blue-eyed girl’s display of gracelessness. It was strangely...  _ endearing _ . The older woman shuddered as the word flitted through.

“Y — yes Miss Grant?” Kara stuttered.

Cat rolled her eyes at Kara’s stutter and shut her laptop with one hand; incompetence, however, wasn’t particularly endearing for the woman. She pulled her glasses off as she stood up and stared the younger woman down. She had to force herself not to smirk when she saw the younger blonde try to discretely gulp, fidgeting in a low-center manner that wasn’t quite evident but for the well-trained eye of Cat’s hazel ones.

The Queen of All Media stepped out from behind her desk, walked in a slow and graceful manner to the front of it, gauging the reaction of the younger blonde standing before her, and leaned against it. She was taking her time in answering her assistant, especially since the longer she remained quiet, the more nervous the younger woman seemed to get. It always seemed to tickle her funny bone, just to watch this particular person squirm.

“Clear your weekend.” Cat ordered. Kara tried to open her mouth to protest but the  _ Queen _ held up a single finger. “None of your petty excuses will get you out of this, Kiera. You’ll be spending the weekend at an outdoor waterpark. Have your things ready by 5:30 PM.”

Kara frowned softly but quickly nodded her head and scurried out of the glass fishbowl with a quiet “Of course, Miss Grant.” and a tender sigh. Cat scrunched her nose, huffed a bit and then ran a hand through her hair; this wasn’t good, it was  _ perfect _ . She’d be able to get some work done and Kara would be able to keep Carter occupied while she did so; never mind the perks of being able to make the girl feel overly conscious of the body she hid beneath those clothes. Absolutely  _ nothing _ could possibly go wrong.

The older woman moved back behind her desk and grabbed the rough draft of next month’s cover. It was a picture of Supergirl in action. She was intervening in a bank robbery, and in this photo, the robbers were shooting bullets at her that simply bounced off of her.

Cat glanced over at Kara and found the younger blonde to be typing frantically into her laptop. The CEO smirked and looked back at the magazine cover. Perhaps she could make this little waterpark adventure a little more...  _ interesting _ .

Kara, for her own part, was frantically typing to her mother and sister; she really had no idea what was going on, and while there were several waterparks on National City, she had no way of being certain in which one they would be. Winn came by quickly and both began bickering.

“Kara, how am I supposed to know what hotel she booked?” Winn hissed. He was motioning frantically with his hands and was doing his best not to look at Cat through the glass. If anything he did his best not to ever look into the glass fishbowl. “Shouldn’t you know!? You are her  _ assistant _ after all,  **_right_ ** ?!”

Kara ran a hand through her hair, her heart slamming against her chest a million miles a minute. There was more adrenaline pumping through her veins now than there was when she was fighting an new alien, and this was all because of one single woman. Rao knew she could use this if she ever blew her powers again; she would have to keep this in mind. 

“I don’t know Winn! Hack her computer or something! I can’t be far from National City! What am I going to do if an alien just shows up!” Winn shrugged his shoulders and took a rare chance to look into the fishbowl before looking quickly back at Kara.

“I think you’re going to have your hands full with Miss Grant. The DEO can handle it. Besides, it’s only for the weekend, Kara. You’ll survive. You always do.” Winn mumbled, and wheeled back to his desk, anything to be as far away from the fishbowl as possible.

The hero gritted her teeth and looked back at her computer. Alex was doing her best to calm her, but was asking questions as to what water park they were going to. When Kara told her sister that she didn’t know, the older Danvers told Kara to take her best guess.

Kara let a breath leave her and she looked back over Cat. She could handle her sister’s demanding questions and probably conniving ideas, but what Kara wasn’t sure she could handle, was a weekend alone with her boss. This was going to be the most flawed weekend, and she’s been living on earth for 12 years, she’s bound to have many of these under her belt already.

––––––––––––––––

Kara was outside their beach house at 5:30 sharp, a black duffle bag (courtesy of a very paranoid Alex and the DEO) in her hands. She was rather nervous and did her best to hide it, but nothing got past Cat. The older woman motioned for her assistant to enter. The younger woman walked in hesitantly and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Just for her own amusement, her boss ordered her with a finger motion for her to spin around slowly; hesitantly, Kara did  _ just  _ **_that_ ** but didn’t receive any answers in that regard.

“Carter, Kiera’s here!” Cat shouted. Within seconds the curly-haired boy was bounding down the stairs, his backpack dangling carelessly from one shoulder. A large smile was on his face and he ran towards Kara, ambushing her in a huge, bear hug. “Carter,  _ manners _ . You’ve had a privileged education, I want you to display this ok?”

“Kara! I’m so glad you agreed to come!” Kara chuckled and wrapped her arms around the boy and looked over at Cat, an eyebrow raised. The older woman scoffed, daring her assistant to say otherwise. “She  _ did _ give you an out, didn’t she?”

“She asked if I was free this weekend, I told her I had plans, but it wasn’t anything urgent,” she told the boy gently, combing his curls, “when she said your name, I immediately decided to cancel everything to come spend time with you. Hope that’s ok kiddo?”

“It’s awesome!” Carter replied and he nodded eagerly and gave Kara one last hug before pulling away and looking towards his mother.

Before he could even say a world, his mother answered his impending questions. “Yes the snacks are packed, yes Kara will be staying in the same hotel room with us, and no I did not book the entire park.” Her son grinned at her and pulled his backpack on fully.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” The boy chirped excitedly. Cat chuckled and ran a hand through his curls before he ran off towards the car waiting outside for them. Cat turned towards Kara, a small smile still on her lips. “Hurry up slowpokes!”

“We can’t keep the boy waiting, Kara.” Cat stated softly. She grabbed her hand, not caring about things as she guided her assistant, who seemed to be unable to properly function. “You better have gotten some sleep; I can’t have you falling asleep when I need you to entrain my son.”

Kara nodded her head quickly and allowed Cat to drag her out the door. The limo was parked right outside and the driver was patiently waiting for them by the back door. Cat could see her son inside, already helping himself to the snacks she always had stocked in there for him.

The media mogul eased her way into the town car, her assistant not far behind her. She let go of the younger woman’s hand as she sat down and watched as Kara sat down beside her. Carter looked up at Kara, his grin still plastered on his face.

“Mom let me buy a couple of movies for us to watch on the drive up! Since you cancelled your plans to come with me, you can pick first!” Carter exclaimed. Kara smiled warmly at him and looked over the movies the boy had handed over to her. Among the many, there was one she deeply loved and pulled it.

“ _ Big Hero 6 _ ? I love San FransTokyo!” Kara let out gleefully.

Carter grinned at her and nodded his head excitedly. Cat quietly groaned but a small smile was on her face nonetheless. Her son popped the dvd in and then sat back down beside Kara. This was going to be a long trip.

––––––––––––––––

The drive to the hotel wasn’t as long as Cat had thought it would’ve been. The time went by rather quickly; though she hadn’t been watching the movie, she had been watching Kara. She’d been watching every reaction that angel face had made. She allowed herself this privilege, to watch Kara without worrying about anything else. Carter was focused on the movie and so was Kara thus, no one would notice the Queen of All Media gazing at her assistant from time to time.

Once the car was in park, Carter jumped out of it and ran towards the hotel. He was excited to get to the water park, but they needed to check into the hotel first, which only made the boy even more impatient.

Cat shook her head and smiled when she saw the bright green color of his swimsuit just above the waistband of his sweatpants. Kara was behind her, carrying a few of their bags while a bellhop grabbed the rest and began to place it on a cart by the car. Cat grimaced.

“Seriously,  **_Kiera_ ** . You are on a little vacation with my son and I. Drop those blasted bags and let the employees who work here take care of it.” Cat sneered. Kara gently placed the bags on the cart and then quietly made her way back to the older woman’s side, keeping a watchful eye on the curly-haired boy jumping in front of them. “Your only job this weekend is to keep an eye on my son and to make sure he’s enjoying himself.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara murmured.

Cat closed her eyes and ignored the pleasurable shiver that ran through her as she breathed in slowly through her nose. Her mind took her to far more places than it should have at the sound of Kara’s voice, though in Cat’s mind, Kara was saying her first name.

Carter was waiting for them by the door, shifting on his feet impatiently. Kara laughed and looked back at Cat, blinding her with a dazzlingly bright smile; it was so bright it could easily rival the sun.

“I’ll go check us in, you and Carter can go get settled in the penthouse.” Kara stated with conviction, and before Cat could even open her mouth, her assistant strutted off towards the front desk. She sighed and made her way towards her son.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the building and towards the elevators. She knew her son was going to be excited, this was one of his favorite water parks after all, and the park was right next door, meaning he could already hear the joyful screams coming from inside it.

Her son had tugged her all the way towards the elevator and had it open within seconds. The bellhop just barely made it inside, sadly. The man reeked of sweat and the media mogul could barely contain her need to gag. However, he was of some use, toting their bags to the penthouse and had the key to the room. She could feel the annoyance of having forgotten something as important as their key.

Luckily, the poor excuse for a bellhop left as soon as he opened the room’s door and pushed the cart of bags inside. Carter bounced excitedly and ran towards his room, his duffle bag back in hand.

Cat chuckled and was about to grab her own bag to put in her bedroom. However, Kara had somehow manage to slip into the room and grabbed the bag before she could. She rolled her eyes and held her hand out; she wasn’t in the mood for such games.

“Really, Kiera? I told you to enjoy yourself. You’re not on ‘duty’.” Cat growled, she then stepped closer to Kara, so close that she could feel the younger woman’s breath wash across the skin of her neck. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling and the rare closeness she had with the the younger woman.“Your only priority is my son.” She hissed in her assistant’s ear. 

She ignored the way Kara’s breath hitched and stepped away from the girl. Cat noticed how her duffle bag was now on the floor, Kara must have dropped it when the older woman was whispering in her ear.

Cat grabbed the bag and examined the younger woman. Kara’s face was flushed and it seemed as if her breathing was a little harder than usual. The media mogul grinned and began walking towards the bedroom, an extra sway on her hips.

“The penthouse only has two bedrooms, so you’ll have to sleep on the couch. I hope that’s okay.” Cat looked back and raised an eyebrow at her assistant. Kara’s face was now bright red, and her fists were clenched. “Unless... you rather share a bed, with me.”

“Y–– yes Mi–– Miss Grant.” Kara stuttered; clearly, it had yet to catch up with everything her boss had just said.

Cat was now smiling wickedly and she had turned around, now facing the younger woman again. She loved being able to tease Kara so easily, it’s not like she hadn’t noticed Kara’s little power crush. It was too obvious to ignore.

“Yes to what, Kara?” Cat said her name so quietly that she thought no one would hear it, but she wasn’t surprised to see Kara’s body tense and her breath hitch again. The girl had heard it. Further proving her hunch that her assistant was Supergirl. “Chose your words wisely.”

Cat’s eyes raked over Kara’s body and it was easy to tell that her assistant was aroused. No doubt that it was caused by the older woman’s actions. She licked her lips and took her time, observing the younger woman, and let her mind wander to places she normally wouldn’t let it.

Currently, it was visualizing Kara on her desk at CatCo. The younger woman’s legs were wide open and she was clutching onto Cat’s hair as if it was her lifeline. Cat gulped as the image in her head began to become more detailed. She could practically feel her hair being tugged and she had the imaginary taste of Kara in her mouth. She could hear Kara’s screams and how her assistants legs trembled around her head as she came closer to her orgasm.

Kara could feel Cat’s eyes on her and she saw how Cat tried to discretely bite her lip, but it was  _ so _ noticeable to the younger woman... just like the throbbing between her own legs. It wasn’t hard to tell that her boss knew she was aroused that this made Cat aroused, and that only furthered her arousal. Talking about a bed wasn’t making it any easier, only helping to make her body release even more warmth and make her uncomfortable. She shook her head and just took a small step towards her boss.

“Um, well,” she swallowed, “bed?” Kara’s eyes widened, surprised at what she had just said; she couldn’t  **_possibly_ ** had been that bold.

“Bed it’ll be.” Cat stated. Kara stepped closer to her boss, stumbling over her words and trying to figure out what to say. “Right or left?”

“N — no, Miss Grant! I meant the couch.” Kara amended. Cat raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. As if it would help her point, the younger blonde pointed at the object in question. “Couch!”

“Until the weekend is over, call me Cat. Miss Grant is far too formal for a  **_water park_ ** .” Cat said with a roll of her eyes. “Now chose a side before I chose for you.”

“Cat, I meant the couch.” Kara’s heart was slamming against her chest and her veins were filled with adrenaline. Her thoughts were now cluttered with images of her and Cat sharing a bed and it only made her arousal grow. A hand, out of its own violation, landed on the older woman’s waist. “Please, I want the couch.”

“You said bed, Kiera. Now, what is that word my son always uses during quarrels like this? Ah yes, no  **_take backsies_ ** . You said bed, so bed it will be.” Cat stated. Kara gulped and her face became redder due to Cat’s use of such a childish word. “If you won’t chose a side —”

Before Kara could open her mouth to protest, Carter came bounding out of his room in a bright green swimshorts and a white t-shirt on. He even had one of his own beach towels tucked under his arm. Her arm moved so fast, it was almost a blur; overwhelmed by so much, she simply blurted out the first thing on her mind before going to the boy whom she would be escorting during the weekend. “Left.” Cat could very well start to feel the awkwardness, since she usually slept on the left side, to the point of invading such space. Oh well, perfection had a price.

Carter looked between them, giving them both a curiously amused look, but didn’t comment on it. Instead he moved towards the cooler that was still on the cart and pulled out a snack to munch on before they headed to the park. 

“Can we go now!?!?” The boy groaned after he swallowed the food in his mouth. Kara chuckled and nodded her head. 

“Of course, let me go get changed first.” Kara assured him. She walked off towards the bathroom. “Promise I won’t take long.”

Cat smiled softly at her son and ran a hand through his, already tangled, curls. She followed Kara, but instead of heading to the bathroom she opted for the bedroom instead.

The media mogul quickly changed into a lacy black bikini and then pulled on a light robe to wear until they got into the water park. When she exited she found Kara and Carter were waiting for her. The older woman’s mouth almost immediately dried once she set her eyes on the younger woman. 

Kara was wearing a light blue bikini that hugged her form deliciously. Her assistant looked up at her and smiled, motioning for her to join them. She grabbed the cooler that was  _ way _ too heavy for a single woman to pick up, and carried it over to the door with ease. 

Cat cleared her throat and recomposed herself. She followed the two in front of her and eventually slid into the elevator next to Kara. Carter was shifting on his feet excitedly and watched as the floor levels ticked by. 

––––––––––––––––

Cat was currently lounging in a beach chair, a clean crisp towel laid down on top of it. She had just got onto her stomach and watched as Carter ran off towards the wave pool in front of them. Kara was just about to follow him when she called her assistant’s name. 

“Kiera, come here for a minute.” Kara stopped on her tracks and turned around to look at the media mogul. At the sight of Cat, a flood of arousal ran through the younger woman’s body. She hadn’t really looked at Cat since her boss had been in a robe, the hero had been entirely focused on the boy. However, now that she was looking at Cat, she didn’t want to take her eyes off of her. “Don’t just stare, move.”

Kara made her way towards Cat slowly, letting her eyes trail over the exposed skin that she rarely ever got to see. She swallowed hard and stood before her boss, clutching her hands together behind her back. This, of course, only emphasized her chest.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara said, her voice squeaking halfway through the sentence. Cat looked up at Kara through her sunglasses, unable to stop the smirk from finding it’s way to her lips. The media mogul leaned over the chair and into her bag, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen. Kara’s eyes widen  _ considerably _ . “Miss Grant?”

“How did I tell you to address me?” Kara looked to the side, clearly chastised. “Now that that’s once again cleared; can you put some sunscreen on my back?” Kara choked on air and motioned behind her towards Carter, Kara couldn’t even open her mouth for the excuse before Cat spoke again. “Carter will be fine in the wave pool. Besides, I got my eye on him. You just focus on putting sunscreen on my back.” Cat settled back down on the lounge chair and rested her head on her hands. “Chop chop, Kiera.” 

Kara gently grabbed the sunscreen from Cat’s hand and sat down on the lounge chair beside her. She made use of her ability to take  _ very _ deep breaths to take one before applying the lotion on her hands. She then did so, pouring a good amount and rubbed her hands together, to ensure it wouldn’t be too cold on her boss’ back.

Slowly, the younger blonde began applying the lotion. “Do untie the back part, please, I don’t like tan lines,” Cat drolled, much to Kara’s chagrin. Unable to do much else, she did as told, and had to clean the side of her lips before her saliva fell on the glorious back. With certain degree of fervor, she began covering as much skin as possible; last thing she wanted to even imagine was a tanned Cat Grant. That immaculate pearly skin deserved to remain just as pearly.

Soon though, sooner than she even realized, she was done, and this left her with a sense of loss. Before the media mogul could speak or say anything in that regard, her own hands were getting more lotions, and she began a tender and careful massage. Due to her  _ super _ hearing, she could catch every single soft moan and gasps that fell from the older woman’s lips, and this led her to taking in, a sharp breath. The husky, strong yet subtle smell that could only mean  _ one  _ **_single_ ** thing made its way to her nose and left her intoxicated. She had to control the savage and intense urge of straddling the older woman,  _ her  _ **_boss_ ** , and just get a sense of relief.

It was enough for her to stand back up in a snap, completely tense like a wire, and stammer out an apology. “I... Carter! Um —” she took a deep breath and visibly swallowed, trying to compose her thoughts. “Have to — take care, yes, that, take care, of him! I — uh, um —”

“Kiera,” that one word, was enough to make her stop and shut up, “be sure to tie my swim suit back, before you go stumble into the cold water.”

The double meaning wasn’t lost, but it wasn’t immediately caught. Cat herself bit her tongue strongly afterwards, knowing it would only make night time, that much,  _ much _ awkward. Her face though, betrayed nothing, and gathering from Kara’s instant action of tying it back then making a run for the water, was evidence enough that she hadn’t caught onto it,  **_yet_ ** . 

Cat watched as Kara swam towards her son with an amused smile on her face. The massage Kara had given her had felt  _ so _ good, and the soft moans and gasps that left her lips had not been intentional. Her assistant seemed to have magic fingers, and it only left her to wonder what else those fingers could do. She couldn’t suppress a shudder and gasp that made their way around her body at the mere thought.

She watched intently as Kara and Carter played together, splashing one another with the water and Kara even going as far as to grab the boy and pulling him under the water with her, only for him to be back above the water in less than a second.

A large smile was on his face and he threw his arms around Kara, hugging her happily. A soft smile had found its way onto Cat’s lips without her knowledge, as she watched the two. The younger woman hugged him back and ruffled his wet curls.

Her attention on her son and her assistant was soon refocused though, when two lifeguards, who had been standing still for far too long; lifeguards normally walked around the wave pools borders and now, were standing there, talking to one another and pointing towards someone in the water. The media mogul followed to where they were pointing to and was led right back to her son and Kara.

She had to quickly center herself, else she would do something incredibly stupid; if it were a busy day, Cat would brush the incident away, but today wasn’t a busy day and there weren’t many people in the wave pool. There were only five pairs of two in that wave pool, and who they were pointing to was clear.

Barely a second went by before they whistled at her assistant. Kara, oblivious to the fact that the whistle was the guys catcalling her, looked over and smiled warmly at the lifeguards. When they motioned for her to come towards them she gave them a confused look and swam over, probably asking if Carter and her had done anything wrong.

Cat stood up and began to make her way towards the two bothersome lifeguards; centering herself be damned, if she ended up doing something stupid then so be it, she would deal and cope. But there was one fact that she simply  _ hated _ and finding those morons take such liberties was just — inconceivable; the only one who could give orders to Kara, was her, and she  **_definitely_ ** _ didn’t _ like the way the men ogled someone she considered hers. Perhaps everyone else would think she was jealous that she wasn’t receiving that treatment, but what everyone else thought, didn’t matter. Payback would be a bitch, one she would gladly deliver.

“ **_Boys_ ** , what do you think you’re doing, bothering my son and my  **_girlfriend_ ** ?” Cat asked.

The two lifeguards whipped their heads Cat’s way, and had gone pale. They went rigid and one, the ginger, swallowed hard, trying to open his mouth and say something but then promptly shut it. Kara squeaked and her face was now flushed. 

**_“Girlfriend!?”_ ** Her assistant hissed. Cat raised an eyebrow and dropped down from the walkway the lifeguards were on and into the cold water. She had to make it believable that Kara was her girlfriend. The younger woman though, easily caught her and whispered, “are you sure?”

“Yes, **_girlfriend_** _dear_ , or did you forget already?” Cat queried. Kara quickly shook her head and watched Cat carefully. The older woman eyed her down and nodded her head, telling Kara to play along. The younger woman was now bright red, but she seemed to get the message. “Really, if you weren’t ready for us to be public, you shouldn’t have agreed to this trip.”

“Of course I want to be, p — public, b — babe.” Kara stuttered. Cat smiled at the nickname and cradled her ... for lack of better term,  _ partner _ , by the nape. The older blonde kissed Kara’s cheek, close to the lips for it to mean something, and then entangled their fingers together. The younger blonde’s posture tensed, though she did her best to keep that fact hidden. “You know I need warning, I don’t want to embarrass you with my tenderness.”

Cat looked up at the lifeguards and glared at them through the sunglasses, quite a feat for a person, and it caused both of them shrink back. She put her hand on Carter’s shoulder and squeezed gently. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to spend some quality time with my family. Leave us be.” Cat stated, and almost growled. The lifeguards nodded their heads quickly. “I do want that tenderness honey, you know when you give it, I  _ love _ it...”

“I — I ap — apologize Miss Grant. It w — won’t happen a — again.” The blond one, next to the ginger, spat out. The two employees quickly scurried off towards another side of the wave pool or attraction nearby, leaving them alone.

Her cheeks still tingled a little from kissing Kara on the cheek and she took a moment to savor and remember the feeling of Kara’s skin against her lips. It had been so soft and smooth. It made Cat want to cover that body in kisses, the areas where the bikini covered as well —  _ specially _ those areas.

The media mogul held onto her assistant’s hand for a little bit longer before releasing it and turning towards Kara. The younger woman was still bright red and tense. Still, she sought the hand back, gently lacing their fingers and bringing the hand close enough for a kiss.

When Cat’s hand left hers, she immediately missed it, and wished to have it back. Kara’s body still buzzed about the kiss her boss had placed on her cheek and the thoughts now rampaging through her head were everything but PG or even PG-13 for that matter. This was why she inadvertently sought the hand back, and the kiss was to Cat’s own request for her to be  _ tender _ ...  **whatever** that meant.

Her heart was slamming against her chest and she kept her eyes locked on Cat. Carter was laughing now that the two boys were gone. He had fallen back into the water and was now laying on his back. Kara wanted to look down at the boy and give him a confused look, but still couldn’t tear her eyes away from her boss. At least, he didn’t seem disturbed or upset by the turn of events, although it was clear that he hadn’t seen Kara’s own display.

“Nice one, Mom! The looks on their faces were priceless. I’m glad you stepped in; they shouldn’t of been trying to flirt with Kara.” Carter said through his laughs. Kara’s eyes widened and took a tiny step away from the two. “Ah, it would be totally worthy if it were true.”

“I had no idea.” Kara informed them. Carter laughed even harder and splashed Kara playfully. The older woman sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Really, you’d have to be a mind-reader or something; Carter, does you mom has some kind of superpower?”

“You’re oblivious when it comes to flirting, Kiera.” Cat stated. Kara gritted her teeth and finally looked away from the media mogul. “You seem capable of playing along though.”

“Not completely oblivious then.” Kara muttered under her breath, so quietly that she thought no one would hear it. However, Cat had managed to catch it, barely. The Kryptonian turned towards the boy and pulled him underwater with her, and when they both resurfaced, they were both laughing. “And what was that about it being totally worth it?”

“Will you stay in here with us, Mom?” Carter asked pleadingly and in an effort to evade the question. Cat tilted her head to the side and pretended to think about it. She tutted quietly to herself, only to annoy her son further. It worked as she knew it would. He whined, “M _ oooo _ m.”

Carter moved towards his mother and sent a small splash her way. Cat raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy challengingly. Carter grinned back at her and splashed her again. Cat’s eyes widened and a wicked smile was now on her face.

Kara looked at her and the older woman nodded her head. The younger woman, easily understanding what the media mogul wanted, gently grabbed one of the boy’s wrists and Cat grabbed the other.

They both hoisted him up a few inches out of the water and swung him through the air, getting ready to throw him a few feet away into the water. The older woman silently mouthed the countdown and in three seconds they both let go and sent him into the water.

Carter broke the surface laughing and smiling. He swam back over to his mom and shook his head, getting Cat wet with his soaked curls. Kara smiled widely and stepped in front of Cat, shielding her. The hero gave the boy a wicked grin and it caused his eyes to widen and he started to try and swim away.

“No, no, no, no!” Carter shouted. Kara laughed and lunged after him. “ _ MOOOOOOM! _ ”

Cat chuckled and watched as the two horsed around with one another. Eventually she joined them, splashing Carter and Kara.

Her son and assistant ended up making an alliance and teamed up on the media mogul. Kara, however, feeling bad about Cat getting attacked by a constant barrage of water stood in front of her boss to protect her. The older woman grinned evilly at this predicament and dunked Kara into the water, making the younger woman come up sputtering water and stared at Cat with a look of betrayal.

The older blonde was unable to stop laughing all day. She even took the liberty to join Carter and Kara on a few of the rides. Though her initial plan to prove her hunch that Kara was Supergirl hadn’t gone as she would’ve liked.

Kara had managed to keep her glasses on in the waterpark due to some glasses band, and insisted multiple times to Cat throughout the day that she needed them to see, otherwise she’d lose track of Carter and that she believed that wasn’t something the media mogul would want.

They were now back in the hotel room now. It was almost midnight and Carter was already in a deep sleep. The poor boy had been completely exhausted when they returned to the hotel room. He barely had enough energy to eat the pizza Kara ordered for dinner. Just as surprising, it was the fact that Kara  _ wasn’t _ as tired and exhausted.

Cat was now standing on the balcony, watching the lights in the now-closed, waterpark, and the lights in the city behind the park. It was utterly quiet and she quite enjoyed the silence. After a day filled with children’s screams and crashing water, it was nice to be surrounded by the silence she was used to. 

The bedroom door behind her opened and she was well aware that it was Kara. The younger woman cleared her throat and stepped out onto the balcony, joining the older woman. Cat kept her eyes on the lights though and the only acknowledgement she made of her assistant’s presence was by politely moving to the side to give Kara room on the balcony. 

“Thank you for having me come, Cat. It was fun, funner than I thought it would be.” Kara stated.

Cat huffed and finally looked over at her assistant, raising an eyebrow. “ _ Funner, _ isn’t a word, Kara. You of all people should know this. Your boss  _ does _ expect perfection, after all.” Cat retorted. The younger woman blushed and looked away in embarrassment. They were quiet for a moment, relishing in the beautiful sight and the closeness between them.

There were no eyes on them tonight. No employees sneaking glances into the fishbowl, nor any murmuring whispers about rumors of Cat and Kara. They were alone; a rare occasion for the both of them. Cat could easily make it so they were alone together more often, but she wasn’t going to take advantage of the younger woman. If Kara wanted her, that was something for her assistant to decide.

Finally, Kara decided to speak up, breaking the silence.

“So… uh, did you kiss me just for the show or did you actually mean it?” Her assistant asked bravely. Cat raised an eyebrow and turned to face Kara. When their eyes met, Kara instantly blushed, and the older woman could tell that her assistant was doing her best not to look away. “I would like to hear your answer.”

“First of all, Kara,” Cat began, meanwhile Kara blushed harder and looked away this time. The media mogul couldn’t help but grin at the younger woman’s reaction and slowly slid closer to her. “Did  **_you_ ** ?”

Kara felt Cat’s body heat grow closer and soon Cat’s arm was touching hers. Her face felt like it was on fire. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory here, but she had to know the truth. If Cat wanted her or not. She couldn’t stand to be in the dark any longer.

“Yes.” Kara whispered. She felt the older blonde tense and she bit the inside of her cheek, ready for whatever consequence was to come from this. Instead she felt Cat’s cool fingers grip her chin and make her turn her head. “ _ Yes _ .”

Cat’s eyes were soft and there was a sense of vulnerability that Kara rarely ever saw in the media mogul’s eyes. The older woman gently brushed the hero’s lips with her thumb. The tenderness Cat was currently showing her was another thing that surprised her, the older woman had never been this way with her.

“Of course I meant it. You of all people should know me better than that.” Cat murmured. Kara’s eyes widened, but quickly she relaxed and a soft smile found its way onto her features. The hero leaned into the older blonde’s hand. The media mogul was now biting her lip, and the Kryptonian could tell she was thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong if this went any further. “Then again, maybe you don’t...”

Kara hesitated, just a bit, then began to lean forward. She was so close, she wasn’t going to let this moment slip through her fingers. She’d been having this crush on her boss for the past two years, and clearly it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

The younger blonde captured Cat’s lips with her own, pulling the older woman into her arms and wrapping them tightly around her. The media mogul’s hand that was on her cheek moved to her hair and tangled itself in her long blonde curls.

Cat was shocked at the younger woman’s courage, but melted into the kiss all the same. Kara’s lips were soft against hers, and it quickly deepened when Kara licked her bottom lip. Cat moaned quietly in Kara’s mouth; Kara Danvers wasn’t so vanilla after all.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, while everything that could go wrong went through her mind... but the feeling of Kara’s hands on her body soon made her forget all that. Her assistant pushed her against the glass sliding doors, pulling a gasp out of the media mogul, which Kara took full advantage of by exploring her mouth further and letting the younger woman’s hands hesitantly slide down to her ass. When the older blonde didn’t protest but rather,  _ encouraged _ with a light and really soft,  **_whimper_ ** , Kara squeezed it gently and lovingly.

“Kara,” Cat gasped once Kara finally released her lips and began kissing down her neck. “as much as I want to, we can’t. Carter.”

Kara pulled away reluctantly and sighed. It was amazing how that single word served to convey everything that needed to be conveyed. Her assistant raised a hand and cupped her cheek lovingly. The younger blonde kissed her again, softer this time.

“Can we at least keep doing this? Kissing?” Kara whispered against her lips. Cat smiled and pulled Kara in for another kiss. She could spend hours kissing Kara, kissing Kara gave her a kind of bliss that she hadn’t felt in a long time. “Is that a yes?”

“Now  _ that _ , I think we can do.” The media mogul said, a smirk on her face. The younger blonde rolled her eyes, slid the glass door open, and began pushing Cat inside towards the bed. “After all, we  **are** , sharing a bed.”

The back of her knees hit the mattress before Kara had swept her off her feet and gently placed her onto the bed, but kept kissing Cat throughout the motion, even straying from her lips every once and awhile to place loving kisses along her jaw and on her neck. With all of her soft gasps and moans Kara was pulling out of her, the older blonde could tell her assistant was making this night something she wouldn’t be able to forget and brush off in the morning.

Kara’s heart was beating a million miles a minute, she didn’t want to stop kissing Cat, and so she didn’t. Insistent kisses, deep kisses, knowing at any moment that it could be her last. Cat could easily tell her to stop and to leave the room. She prayed to Rao hoping that it wouldn’t. 

Although they shouldn’t take things further, she couldn’t handle just kisses. Not that Cat had much on, but a camisole; Kara had been unable to keep her eyes from wandering, specially without her glasses on, to use an x-ray view to catch a glimpse. There was nothing beneath that, rather long, light blue,  _ shirt _ . It was such an unusual getup, specially going so completely commando, that she couldn’t help but wonder if Cat hadn’t planned it all along.

For her part, the Kryptonian still had underwear on, her traditional pajamas, the classic pants-and-jacket made her pull on her, below-waist garments and pulling what Cat had on up a bit, this time holding onto those precious  _ buttocks _ with  **nothing** in between and it just felt...  **_delicious_ ** ...

Cat gasped, finally going up for air while Kara simply returned to kissing the sides of the delicate face and neck before returning for another deep kiss. She wanted to go further, but what Cat had said earlier stopped her from doing so. Instead she let her hands travel up the older woman’s back, letting the thin cloth of the camisole lift up along with her hands.

The older woman tugged softly on Kara’s hair, pulling the younger woman’s lips back to hers. Kara was soon on the left side next to her boss and their kisses were growing slower, mainly due to Cat growing tired. The hero didn’t blame her, Carter had been full of never-ending energy and once Cat had joined them in the wave pool she was done for. The boy easily convinced his mother into going on all the rides with them and doing everything he wanted.

Kara pulled away and placed soft kisses on Cat’s neck, collar bones, and other reachable areas to help lull the older blonde to sleep. It wasn’t long before Cat’s breathing had evened out and the media moguls grip on her softened, though she was still holding onto her rather tightly. 

The Kryptonian smiled softly and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Cat’s ear, kissing her cheek and then her jawbone, ending at her lips, kissing her one more time before falling back onto her pillow and falling asleep herself. There would be plenty of time for kissing tomorrow and Kara had every intention of taking full advantage over the girlfriend lie that Cat had spun today, however she wasn’t so sure that was going to be a lie for very much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I hope you stick around for more, and as always, leave a comment! I promise I don't bite!


End file.
